Brook Lynn Quartermaine (Amanda Setton)
|family = Cerullo, Falconeri, Morgan, Quartermaine |nickname = Brookie (by Lois) |alias = Lynn |namesakes = Brooklyn, New York |ethnicity = English-American Italian-American |gender = Female |occupation = Singer/Songwriter Artist at L&B Records Owns 6.5% of voting stock in ELQ |residence = |parents = Ned and Lois Ashton Olivia Quartermaine (step) |siblings = Dante Falconeri Leo Falconeri (step) |romances = Lucas Jones (dated) Johnny Zacchara (kissed; 2010) Dante Falconeri (kissed; 2010)She kissed him twice; once on Aug 11 and once on Aug 17-18 after she drugged him. Nikolas Cassadine (lovers, 2010-11; deceased) |grandparents = Larry and Tracy Ashton (paternal) Carmine and Gloria Cerullo (maternal) |greatgrandparents = Edward and Lila Quartermaine (paternal; deceased) |aunts/uncles = Dillon Quartermaine (paternal) Mark Cerullo Louie Cerullo Francine Cerullo Chuck Cerullo (maternal) Bradley Ward (deceased) Alan Quartermaine (deceased) Jimmy Lee Holt Charlie Prince (paternal great) |nieces/nephews = Rocco Falconeri Charlotte Cassadine (step) (step; via Dante) |cousins = Patrick Cerullo Vincent Cerullo Angie Cerullo (maternal) Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Skye Quartermaine (adoptive) Emily Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) A.J. Quartermaine (deceased) Jason Morgan Andrew Quartermaine (paternal once removed) |godparents = Sonny and Brenda Corinthos |relatives = Maya Ward Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive) Michael Corinthos Jake Spencer Danny Morgan Scout Morgan (paternal second cousins) |color = #c0c0c0 |color text = black |years = 1996-01, 2004-06, 2010-11 |education = Graduate of Port Charles High School }} Brook Lynn Ashton is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She is the daughter of Ned Quartermaine and his ex-wife, Lois Cerullo. Originally born sometime in 1996, she was portrayed by Brooke Radding from 1996 to 2001. Adrianne León stepped into the role in 2004 as a rapidly aged Brook (birth date revised to 1988), leaving in 2006. She returned in 2010 and left again in 2011. Casting Originally played by actress Brooke Radding in 1996, the character was last portrayed by actress Adrianne León when her birth date was revised to 1986 starting in 2004. Radding's portrayal got her two nominations: Outstanding Female Newcomer Award from Soap Opera Digest, and Outstanding Younger Actress at the Daytime Emmy Awards, both in 2005. León was nominated for two awards for the role in 2005: the Soap Opera Digest "Outstanding Female Newcomer Award", and "Outstanding Younger Actress" in the Daytime Emmy Awards. Leon continued to play the character until 2006. It was announced in 2010 that Leon would return to the show as Brook Lynn that May.Adrianne Leon Returns to General Hospital She left the series again in 2011. Background Brook Lynn Ashton, born in 1996, was named after Brooklyn, New York where her mother and father had spent many happy times together. But at the time of her birth, Brook's parents were estranged. Lois Cerullo had returned to her family in Bensonhurst after she realized she didn't want her daughter growing up around the Quartermaines. Her feelings were cemented after Ned Quartermaine failed in his attempts to make Lois and their record business his first priority. He returned to ELQ Enterprises and Lois returned to her family. Lois brought Brook to meet Ned a few months after she was born. Although Lois claimed she hadn't come to reconcile with Ned, it was clear Lois and Ned were still in love with each other. But after she overheard him blackmailing his cousin Justus, Lois left town with her daughter. Ned saw his daughter on birthdays and introduced her to Chloe Morgan when he was married to her. Brook adored Chloe and was none too thrilled to learn several months later that Alexis Davis had become Ned's new love. She later came to like Alexis, but couldn't understand what was happening when Alexis left her father at the altar. The role of Brook Lynn was scripted to be born in 1988. Through her father's marriage, she gained Olivia Falconeri (now Quartermaine) as a stepmother. Storylines |-|2004-06= Brook returned to Port Charles in early 2004 using Lynn as her name. After haunting L&B's studio with her talented singing voice, she became friends with Georgie Jones and Dillon Quartermaine, who was unaware that he was Lynn's uncle. Impressed by her voice, they persuaded her to record a demo tape. But Lynn remained adamant that she only sang for the joy of it and didn't want to profit from it, which was something her mother wanted her to do. Lynn's true identity and ties to the Quartermaines came out after a man claiming to be her father attempted to take her home to her mother. She escaped by stealing his car, but Dillon later turned them in to the cops and they wound up back at the Quartermaine's. Lois wanted to take Brooke back to Bensonhurst with her, but Ned persuaded her to let Brook stay and to stay in town with Brook. Lois repeatedly tried to convince Brook that she should sing professionally, but each time they ended up in a fight. Seeing how hard Brook fought her mother, Ned took a different approach. He persuaded her to sing with him just for fun. But she remained strongly opposed to singing professionally. She was even willing to let Sage sing one of her songs rather than sing it herself. Mother and daughter had the same idea of bringing Edward Quartermaine roses after Lila Quartermaine died. Each of them regretted the fact that Brook never got to know Lila. Brook finally sang for a crowd at her great-grandmother's funeral. Later she misinterpreted the situation when Lois tried to convey how proud she was of her daughter. Believing that Lois wanted to capitalize on the event, Brook yelled at Lois who took off, hurt by her daughter's words. Brook's relationship with her mother continued to go poorly as Lois became involved with Lorenzo Alcazar. Brook hated that her mother would date a thug when she was always told not to. In an attempt to give her mother a taste of her own medicine, Brook began getting cozy with Diego Alcazar, Courtney Jacks's foster child. Diego had made his desire to work for Sonny obvious to anyone who would listen, and Lois wasn't a fool. Diego and Brook grew closer when Brook walked in on her mother and Lorenzo shortly after the two had made love. Enraged, Brook ran away with Diego, where the two escaped to Mexico to find Diego's sister, Maria. Georgie and Dillon accompanied the duo and the four were arrested when Maria denied knowing Diego and let her fiancé arrest the group of teenagers. She later had them released and warned Diego to get out of Port Charles. Brook and Diego then began their mission to discover why Maria didn't want Diego in Port Charles. Working together, they determined that Sonny must have killed Diego's father, and Diego decided to find out why. Dressing as a delivery girl, Brook attempted to divert Max (Sonny's bodyguard) 's attention while Diego tried to break into Sonny's apartment. Sam caught the two before they could enter the apartment. Jason agreed to help Diego find out if Sonny had anything to do with the murder of Diego's father, and Courtney arrived to bring the two home. Diego and Brook Lynn didn't last long, because he soon developed an interest in Maxie Jones, leaving Brook Lynn out in the cold. After graduating high school, Brook Lynn enrolled at Port Charles University -- and ended up having Maxie as a roommate. After being drugged at a party, Brook learned there were nude pictures of her circulating on the Internet and elsewhere. She began to suspect that Diego was her stalker, but he kept coming up with all the right answers for every one of her questions. Ultimately, Brook learned that her suspicions were right: Diego had indeed been stalking her as payback for what Brook Lynn and the others had done to Sage. A short while later, Brook Lynn decided to leave Port Charles and join her mother in New York so that she could pursue her music career. |-|2010-11= In 2010, Brook had been cut off from her trust fund after getting in trouble for credit card fraud. Brook refused to turn to Edward and Tracy for help because they wanted her to enroll in college and study business, instead of allowing her to pursue her music career. Carly caught Brook hustling people for money in the park, so Carly Jacks offered Brook the opportunity to make quick money in exchange for seducing Dante Falconeri away from Lulu Spencer. Brook Lynn agreed to seduce Dante. Carly hired Brook to sing at the Metro Court as a cover story to explain their meetings. Dante was excited to see Brook, and Lulu was immediately jealous of their friendship. Carly arranged for Brook to move in across the hall from Dante, which increased Lulu's insecurities. Brook made herself at home in Dante's apartment, and she reminisced about the "old days" in Bensonhurst with Dante and his mother Olivia. Although Brook Lynn planned to seduce Dante, she was interested in Johnny Zacchara and flirted with him. Johnny was involved with Olivia, and Carly warned Brook to stay away from him. Carly demanded that Brook make progress with Dante, and the two women staged an argument for Lulu's benefit. They planted the idea in Lulu's head that Dante was destined to cheat because, as Sonny's son, cheating was a part of his DNA. Brook Lynn arranged for Dante to find her locked out of her apartment, wearing only a towel. When Dante did not make a move despite Brook's obvious interest, Brook realized he truly loved Lulu. Brook resorted to drugging Dante's drink, and she arranged for Lulu to find them in a compromising position. Lulu was upset with Dante, but she quickly realized he had been drugged. Brook knew she had been caught, so she told Lulu about the deal she had made with Carly. Things backfired for Brook when Carly was able to turn the blame back onto Brook. Brook Lynn was alone and broke with a damaged reputation when she almost turned to the Quartermaines for help. Nikolas Cassadine provided her with another option. He hired Brook Lynn to be his date for business functions. She moved into Wyndemere and accompanied Nikolas to various events. They also attended Luke and Tracy's wedding together, as well as Brenda and Sonny's wedding. Just as Brook Lynn began to develop romantic feelings for Nikolas, Liz made it clear she was also interested in a relationship with him. Nikolas and Liz had a child together named Aiden, and Liz used their son to get closer to Nikolas. Every time Nikolas and Brook started to get close, Liz interrupted them. When Liz arranged a special dinner for Nikolas, Brook conveniently got a flat tire in front of Liz's house. Nikolas thanked Brook for causing his evening with Liz to end early. Nikolas and Brook Lynn admitted they had feelings for one another and made love. Liz walked in on an intimate moment between them and decided Aiden could not spend time at Wyndemere if Brook was present. Nikolas stood up for Brook and asked Liz to leave. When Elizabeth's son Jake was killed after being hit by a car, Nikolas knew he needed to focus on helping Lucky and Liz grieve instead of on his relationship with Brook Lynn. Nikolas encouraged Brook to pursue the offer she had to tour with a Latin band. Nikolas and Brook both wished the timing and circumstances had been different and parted as friends. Brook Lynn moved out of Wyndemere and away from Port Charles to pursue her music career. |-|Mentions= In Jan 2015, It was revealed that Brook Lynn sold her ELQ shares to Kyle Sloane for Nikolas Cassadine, when Sloane found her babysitting Olivia and Julian's very much alive baby boy. It was also revealed that she can't tell her father what happened. On July 7, Tracy tells Sabrina that she is going to talk to Brook Lynn. Crimes Committed *Ran away from home 2004 *Stole a car while trying to prevent the detective her mother hired from finding her 2004 *Ran away to Mexico with Diego Alcazar, Dillon Quartermaine and Georgie Jones, where they were arrested for breaking into Diego's sister's home 2004 *Helped Diego create a diversion so he could break into Sonny Corinthos' apartment 2004 *Slapped Diego 1, 2005 *Conned a hot dog vendor out of food and money 21, 2010 *Drugged Dante Falconeri 2010 *Slapped Lulu Spencer 2010 *Lied to police 2010 *Tried to steal fifty thousand dollars from Edward Quartermaine 2010 *Disorderly conduct and disturbing the peace 2010 *Credit card fraud 2010 Health and Vitals *Held captive by Faith Rosco 2005 *Stalked by Diego Alcazar 2005 *Drugged by Diego Alcazar and had nude photos taken of her 12, 2005 *Manhandled by Diego 11, 2005 *Drugged by Diego again 12, 2005 *Slapped by Lulu 2010 *Suffered a broken leg after a stagediving mishap in Ibiza 30, 2013 *Blackmailed into selling her shares of ELQ by Kyle Sloane Jun 15, 2015 Family tree References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Brook Lynn Ashton Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Quartermaine family Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Fictional singers and musicians Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Morgan family Category:Cerullo family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters created by Karen Harris Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Falconeri family